


You

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They met for the first time in the second summer of her third sweep.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really follow Homestuck anymore ,but I was going through my flash drive when I found this. I had intended it to be longer originally but that never happened but I liked it took much not to upload.

They met for the first time in the second summer of her third sweep. He had ran up so quickly ,a smile so wide on his face. There was no fear of the wild-haired troll before him. He was fearless of her. The leaves in her hair and beast blood on her cheek did not deter him. She reacted so quickly. Her claws were sharp and sank into his flesh like he was nothing but liquid. There was a short quarrel. She finally settled it,kissing the bright blood away from his wounded cheek. 

In his fifth sweep ,he had learned better than to approach strange trolls. But still he was glad he had ran into his olive blood. That is what his surrogate lusus called her anyway. _His_ olive blood. He was not exactly sure what it meant.

She knew,however. Painted in the blood of the beasts she preyed on was a mural. It was massive,taking up an entire wall of her hive. A crudely drawn nubby-horned troll and a female one with curly hair holding hands. That was it. No hearts. No diamonds. All she felt for him was a burning. It smoldered deep in her chest,her heart jumping to her throat to accommodate for the room. Her lungs would constrict when she saw him. Then he would take her hand to lead her into his hive and she couldn't stop smiling.

It was almost daybreak on a winter night when he felt the burning for himself. Six sweeps and scrawny as anything,he crawled into his mother-lusus's lap. He was a little old to be held,but he needed her. The scent of her skin,clean and bright comforted him. It was that night he asked what pity felt like. And it was then when he decided that this was more.  
The relationship starts as easy as blinking. A clumsy kiss ,initiated by her fell onto his lips. He inhales,the scent of her breath enveloping him. _You. You. You._ Whispers are exchanged. The words mean nothing. In those moments of youth,it is only the two of them. In the moments that came sweeps from then, they would be alone


End file.
